custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:We Can Play! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-66.65.82.38-20121014002017/@comment-66.65.82.38-20121015003340
About 56,000,000 results (0.27 seconds) 15 bgogMsArthurTV SubscribeSubscribedUnsubscribe369 videos 1 2 3 4 See all 369 videos » *11:2414 10-2 tlrhby MsArthurTV72,682 views *11:2414 9-2 imaby MsArthurTV69,209 views *11:2414 9-1 dqotcby MsArthurTV67,556 views *11:2414 8-2 atrby MsArthurTV145,372 views *11:2414 7-2 matbbbby MsArthurTV74,284 views *11:2414 6-2 bbatlftsby MsArthurTV96,540 views *---- *11:2414 5-2 ppby MsArthurTV37,815 views *11:2414 4-2 tglrby MsArthurTV96,108 views *11:2414 3-2 tpttby MsArthurTV69,842 views *11:2414 2-2 dutkby MsArthurTV152,045 views *11:24s15 2 2 witwby MsArthurTV99,814 views *11:2415 ttwtby MsArthurTV115,390 views *---- *11:24s15 3 2 tlkolby MsArthurTV79,891 views *11:24s15 5 1 teonteby MsArthurTV83,787 views *11:2515 tbdwby MsArthurTV88,195 views *11:2415 mcccby MsArthurTV120,357 views *11:24s15 2 1 iwhyhby MsArthurTV132,519 views *11:2415 gdmaby MsArthurTV132,466 views *---- *11:24s15 1 f2by MsArthurTV49,105 views *11:24s15 1 f1by MsArthurTV35,788 views *11:24s15 3 1 bsaby MsArthurTV68,594 views *11:2515 beby MsArthurTV331,672 views *11:2415 bcdby MsArthurTV175,970 views *11:2415 bgogby MsArthurTV115,581 views *---- Close Upgrade to the latest Flash Player for improved playback performance. Upgrade now or more info.115,581Like Add to Share Loading...Sign in or sign up now! Loading... There is no Interactive Transcript. Uploaded by MsArthurTV on Jul 15, 2011 No description available. Category: People & Blogs License: Standard YouTube License * 69 likes, 7 dislikes Show more Show less Link to this comment: Share to: Top Comments *Yeah like they call him inressposible but look how﻿ they treat him k0k0747in reply to pokemonftw56(Show the comment)1 year ago 54 Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *Wow, what horrible friends. What happened to the nice way﻿ they all used to care about each other and support each other in the older episodes? These kids are just lazy now. ProdigiousHdawg1 year ago 41 Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User see all All Comments (66) Sign In or Sign Up now to post a comment!*I wouldn't﻿ say they were always caring in the older episodes. Take the Arthur's Eyes episode for example, Buster felt bad about Arthur being made fun of for wearing glasses but then he starts to make fun of him. maythecoorDICKnatorin reply to ProdigiousHdawg(Show the comment)1 hour ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *Was new. It aired on May﻿ 24th. kmothersilin reply to Sarah Angstadt(Show the comment)2 days ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *I would punch weedwhacker﻿ guy in the sack and tell him where he could shove his pavement. prettyinpunk6661 week ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *9:06 arthur is nothing more than﻿ your AVERAGE DAFT friend. TheMaddAlexis3 weeks ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *is this﻿ new? Sarah Angstadt3 weeks ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *ah, give em a break! they've been friends for damn﻿ near 15 years. if they wanna be mean to each other every once in a while, i think itll be okay lol Karissa Hodges4 weeks agoin playlist More videos from MsArthurTV 2 Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *mmp﻿ donnagriffith151 month ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *happy﻿ ending, I'll give it that. houndoom12341 month ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *lol ﻿ elvis536492 months ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User 1234567Next »*Loading comment... Loading...*2:45Rollercoaster Tycoonsby freddiewFeatured14,068,652 views *11:46Arthur S03 EP06 PT02 - Binky Rules/Meet Binkyby s3xym0r3na09119,012 views *8:17Arthur S01 EP23 PT03 - Bully for Binky/Misfortune Tellerby s3xym0r3na0957,825 views *13:00Arthur S07 EP10 PT01 - April 9thby s3xym0r3na09200,901 views *11:27Arthur S03 EP05 PT02 - The Chips are Down/Revenge of the Chipby s3xym0r3na09112,358 views *12:41Arthur S06 EP03 PT02 - Prunella's Special Edition/The Secret Life of Dogs and Babiesby s3xym0r3na09194,614 views *184 videosArthur Season 3-11Playlist *12:03Arthur S04 EP07 PT02 - Binky Barnes, Wingman!/To Beat or Not to Beatby s3xym0r3na09106,679 views *11:33Arthur S02 EP13 PT02 - Water and the Brain/Arthur the Unfunnyby s3xym0r3na0987,664 views *12:56Arthur S07 EP06 PT02 - Pick a Car, Any Car/Jenna's Bedtime Bluesby s3xym0r3na09178,526 views *23:14The Making of Arthur,Dancing Fools (season11ep6)by hiphopwrestlerfan3176,125 views *24:26Home Sweet Home,Do You Believe in Magic (season12ep9)by hiphopwrestlerfan3271,981 views *11:54Arthur Sells Out,Mind Your Manners (season11ep2)p2by hiphopwrestlerfan379,825 views *24:26Room to Ride,The Frensky Family Fiasco (season12ep2)by hiphopwrestlerfan3172,399 views *11:19Arthur - Muffy And The Big Bad Blogby tearsofblood1919183,938 views *12:20Arthur S07 EP02 PT02 - Francine's Split Decision/Muffy Goes Metropolitanby s3xym0r3na09128,456 views *8:32Arthur S01 EP24 PT03 - Arthur's Tooth/D.W. Gets Lostby s3xym0r3na09156,669 views *12:25Arthur S04 EP09 PT02 - What Is That Thing?/Buster's Best Behaviorby s3xym0r3na09100,681 views *11:58Arthur S03 EP15 PT02 - Arthur and D.W. Clean Up/The Long, Dull Winterby s3xym0r3na09229,900 views *12:35Arthur S06 EP01 PT02 - Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked/Best of the Nestby s3xym0r3na09101,799 views *13:28Arthur S02 EP07 PT01 - Arthur's TV-Free Week/Night Frightby s3xym0r3na09199,864 views *11:52Arthur Fifteen Part 1by Dalekathome207,840 views *12:48Arthur S06 EP06 PT01 - Citizen Frensky/D.W.s Backpack Mishapby s3xym0r3na0991,936 views *23:54Francine's Pilfered Paper,Buster Gets Real (season11ep8)by hiphopwrestlerfan3176,631 views *11:24Arthur Season 15 - Through the Looking Glassesby tearsofblood191941,810 views *26:25Arthur - Sue Ellen Moves In / The Perfect Brotherby SuperArthurFAN66,527 views *184 videosArthur Season 3-11Playlist *11:2415 bcdby MsArthurTV173,516 views *11:24s15 4 1 clby MsArthurTV154,234 views *11:24s12 10 1 tpgby MsArthurTV68,472 views *11:25s2 20 1 htccby MsArthurTV97,793 views *11:24s15 2 2 witwby MsArthurTV98,048 views *11:24s15 4 2 btllby MsArthurTV109,094 views *11:2415 mcccby MsArthurTV118,560 views *11:23s6 7 2 mby MsArthurTV236,049 views *11:2415 ttwtby MsArthurTV114,083 views *11:2413 1 tgm 1by MsArthurTV59,339 views *5:09EATING A BOTTLE OF CINNAMONby shoenice22859,996 views *11:2413 6 1 wcmgby MsArthurTV50,434 views *11:25s2 19 2 fkby MsArthurTV52,908 views *11:24s10 8 2 odby MsArthurTV308,884 views *11:2413 10 2 tsoosby MsArthurTV91,895 views Load more suggestions http://www.youtube.com/HelpLoading... *About *Press & Blogs *Copyright *Creators & Partners *Advertising *Developers *Terms *Privacy *Safety *Send feedback *Try something new! *Language:English *Location:Worldwide *Safety:Off